<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning the Lessons of Video Games. by SolomonBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555584">Learning the Lessons of Video Games.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny'>SolomonBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Undertones, sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While playing video games with your boyfriend you used your body to cheat, how will you be punished by the love of your life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoosung &amp; Main Character, Kim Yoosung &amp; Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning the Lessons of Video Games.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tapping of buttons was the only thing you could hear. Hyper focused on the screen before you, you rapidly hit the buttons on the controller, refusing to lose. Right behind you was your boyfriend Yoosung. His chin was resting on the top of your head, jaw clenched as he fought against you in the game. Just like you he was hyper focused on the game before him, fingers rapidly hitting buttons.</p><p>He was sitting indian style with you between his legs, your own legs bent slightly over his, letting them stretch out before you. Sticking out your tongue you glanced at the heath bar above his head. You were about to lose but if you pulled out your secret weapon you were bound to win.</p><p>Your eyes squinted as a smirk pulled at your lips. Scooting back ever so slightly you brushed against your boyfriends pants, making him leave out a sharp gasp. Hitting him with the final hit you jumped to your feet, loudly cheering as you won. “I won! I won!” You danced around.</p><p>Yoosung left out a loud sigh as he fell back onto the floor with a loud thump. A moan followed as he stretched like a starfish. “No fair! You so cheated!”</p><p>“I did not!” You called back, whipping around to face him. Cracking open his eyes he watched you give him a cute pout. The shirt he once called his was hanging loosely from your small frame, the front buttons open and exposing the middle of your chest along with the front of your panties.</p><p>“You used your body to distract me!” Leaving out a huff you dropped down between his legs, crossing your own as your knees rested on his. “Look at you! You’re wearing my shirt, it’s basically opened for me to see, and you definitely pushed your butt against my crotch to win!” Laughing, you sat back on your hands. A dangerous smirk on your lips.</p><p>“Not my fault you’re easily distracted~” You hummed, looking off to the corner of the room. You didn’t have time to react before he sat up quickling moving to pin you to the ground. His hands grabbed your wrists pulling them up as you fell back. His fingers slid perfectly into your own, pushing the back of your hands against the floor as you hit it.</p><p>Growling you turned your eyes to him, your hair a mess now that he had treated you so roughly. He was smirking down to you, knowing he won. That was the thing with Yoosung. You may have girly charm on your side, but he had strength. With your legs crossed you couldn’t even wiggle them free from under him. He got you good, you had to admit.</p><p>“No fair.” You muttered, giving him a pouty face. The playful smirk on his face showed you that he knew he had won this time.</p><p>“Well, next time don’t go dancing with that cute little butt of yours in my face.” He kissed the tip of your nose and you giggled. “Be happy I have self control.” He stated, nodding his head as if empathising his sentence. You could only roll your eyes at him. What a boy. “Unless, you wanna be punished~” He whispered. Suddenly the mood changed and you couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up your spine. Damn when he got into these moods, there was no escape for you.</p><p>His normally vibrant lavender eyes, dulled, taking a darker undertone to them. Now this was the side of him you hardly got to see, but when you did, you wanted him to fuck you till you couldn’t take it anymore. Your lips dried as you stared into his eyes. Sure you could stop this at any moment with a single word but you didn’t feel like it.</p><p>Already your womanhood became slick, your need for him growing. “Maybe you should punish me by making me your cum slave~” You cooed back to him. He chuckled darkly as his nose pressed against the crook of your neck.</p><p>“So you’re telling me I shouldn’t use a condom~?” He purred, running his tongue over the most sensitive part of your neck. Gasping you closed your eyes, giving him more room to explore. “How naughty of you.” Then he did the one thing that drove you crazy. He ever so slightly bit down. The moan that escaped you was one he didn’t get to hear often. After all he didn’t want to ruin the sensitive flesh.</p><p>“If-” You cut yourself off as his tonuge ran up your flesh, your heart beating against your ribs. “If I end up pregnant then we cross that bridge when we get there.” Moaning again you rolled your head back farther. “But for tonight, take me however you want.” That was basically all he needed to hear. With your permission he was free to leave your hands free, his moving to your breasts and teasing your nipples. Pulling them lightly and rolling them between his fingers he watched you unravel under him.</p><p>“Then hopefully the dorm next door doesn’t get me written up.” Leaving you free he rolled you onto your stomach, sitting back to pull your hips into the air. Damn when he did this your body felt like it was on fire. To know he was about to punish you like some bitch was thrilling. It just so happened to be one of your favorite positions.</p><p>“I think the dorm below would be the one writing you up~” His slim fingers slid between the strings of your panties, slowly pulling them from your slick heat. Resting on your forearms you spread your knees, allowing him full access to you. You were prepared for him already, your body aching for him to pumble you into the floor.</p><p>His thumbs pressed at your folds, pulling them apart as if inspecting your need. “Wet, check.” Slipping two fingers in you left out a moan, loving the feeling of him curling his fingers in all directions. “Accepting, check.” Then he hit that spot that drove you mad. He seemed to have it memorized for when he wanted to finish you off. Gasping you lifted your head up, wall tightening around his fingers. “Turned on enough to hit your G spot easily, check." </p><p>"Damn it Yoosung!" You cried back to him. He paused before releasing your body, making you feel the coldness of the room.</p><p>"Seems someone is asking to be punished." He thought out loud. Then a slap rang around the room. The hair on the back of your neck stood you left out a cry of pleasure and slight discomfort. He'd never spanked you before, was he getting to cocky?</p><p>"Yoosung-" Another slap rang in your ears, making your knees weak as you bowed your head. Damn, had you started to become a masochist?</p><p>"I think you should address me as Master." You could hear the smirk in his voice. But if that's how he wanted to play.</p><p>"Oh master~" you cooed. "I don't suppose you'll be filling me to the brim with your seed tonight, will you, Master?" Oh you knew the cockyness would be your end. Seeing as he shifted above you he lined himself up. You wondered when he had escaped his sweatpants.</p><p>"Tell me if it's too much." He reminded you. Nodding your head you sent him a sideways smile, showing him you were more than happy to play this game. Then he slid his hard member in between your slick walls. You didn't give much protest, just moans as he filled you fully. Unfortunately the curve of his dick wouldn't be sending your vision into white, in this position.</p><p>"Don't wait, fuck me please, Master!" You called out not wanting to wait. Another slap due to your curse word. Leaving out a breathy moan you pressed back against him. "Please forgive my mouth. I know it's dirty." You breathed.</p><p>"It will only get dirtier as the night goes on." Then he started moving. At first they were slow and steady but then as need filled both of your stomachs he started getting rougher. Your arms started to shake making you bend down farther so that your cheek was pressed to the floor.</p><p>"Master~ Oh master!" You cried out as he thrust into you over and over again. Relaxing your body made it even more enjoyable, his dick easily slipping in and out of you. Then without warning he pulled your leg up into the air, holding it over his shoulder as you rolled onto your side. This was also new.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk." He grunted. You felt his cock thicken, his climax slowly coming to a head. He had surely been turned on if he was already about to finish. But as he tested out his new position you found it rather exciting.</p><p>"Please, cum in me. Fill me with your seed!" You whined. Then thrusting deeply into you he let it all out. His cock twitched, sending small jolts of pleasure into your body. Thankfully you lasted longer than him, or tonight would be rough. Pulling from you, you could feel his hot cum spilling from out of you.</p><p>"Damn, I wanted to go longer than that." He muttered to himself. Sitting back you didn't care for the cum that spilled from your pussy and onto his wooden floor. You just wanted to turn, your eyes last filled as you bent down, taking his soft member into your hand and stoking.</p><p>You knew what you wanted and as his dick came back to life you placed a sweet kiss on its head before dipping your mouth over it. The taste of his cum and your own moisture filled your mouth but you didn't care. His fingers slid into your hair, pulling at it as he hissed in bliss. Ready he started to swell and so you pulled away.</p><p>"Master, if I may." You whispered up to him<br/> He slowly nodded as you moved onto his lap, lining him up with yourself and slamming down onto his cock. Your body loved the feeling as he filled you, pressing old cum back in between your folds.</p><p>Holding onto his shoulders you bounced on his lap, his curve rolling against your g spot. This was what you wanted. For him to run over it, to pound against it. Leaving out breathy moans you felt his mouth back on your neck. You needed more.</p><p>"My tits." You moaned. As asked, his hands grabbed them, playing with them as you bounced on his lap, your bouncing only getting quicker as white blurred your vision.</p><p>It wasn't long after your movements started to slow that he took over. Tossing you to the ground he rammed into you. Hitting the deepest parts of you. Sending you over the edge you came undone. He continued his assault on your pussy, letting you ride out your orgasam. </p><p>At first you thought this would be his final go but with a hard dick still inside you, you let him continue being an animal. Rushes of pleasure flooded your body, your moans growing louder and louder with each thrust. The slapping of cum covered skin hitting each other threw you into pure bliss.</p><p>Next without warning more cum spilled into you. Pressing it fully into your womb. If you didn't get knocked up from that then you might not be able to have kids. He slowly pulled out, huffing as his energy levels were falling and fast. You weren't any better. From him letting you ride out your high for so long you even felt the after effects.</p><p>"Stand." He commanded. He sat back, allowing you to get onto your shaky feet. Then he followed. Taking you softly by the shoulders he turned you, pushing your lower back down so that you were once again bent over.</p><p>Glancing between your legs you watched as cum ran down your thighs, even dripping onto the wooden floor below. Had the other dorms around him heard your rather high pitched cries of ecstasy?</p><p>"Master-" you were cut off as a loud moan escaped your throat. He buried himself so deep into you that you felt the ache of your womb being hit. Your body started to fall forward but he grabbed your wrists, holding them behind your back as he fucked you from behind. The cries of bliss that escaped you only made his thrusts faster and harder.</p><p>With every thrust you felt your boobs bounce. Moving back and forth as he banged you. Dropping your head you looked through half lidded eyes, his dick burying deep inside of you. His balls had been hitting you, swelling to the point you knew he was about ready for his next go.</p><p>After all, Yoosung was young and in great shape, when he wanted sex he could be like a rabbit. Closing your eyes you felt every nerve in your body screaming in pleasure. Your walls had been through so much, they couldn't even hold back the cum that slid from you and around his cock, dripping on the floor below.</p><p>"Master." You choked out. "Master!!" Screaming out his nickname you tossed your head back, eyes wide and vision white as you hit your climax. Your walls tightened around him aching for him to release.</p><p>So with one last fast thrust he buried himself, spilling his seed into you once again. Droll spilled from the corner of your mouth as pure bliss radiated off you. With no more room in your pussy his seed spilled out rather quickly. Pushing itself from your body even with his cock still inside you.</p><p>When he pulled out more fell to the ground below before your legs started to give out on you. Starting to crumble he held you up, pulling you closer to his chest to hold you.</p><p>The world was blurry, everything was going so slow, but you knew you were okay. Afterall Yoosung was the best when it came to after care. Leaning back against him you closed your eyes, allowing him to keep you up as your body rested.</p><p>"That was amazing." You whispered. The other didn't seem to say much since he was panting as much as you. Still he picked you up like a bride, carrying you into his bathroom.</p><p>"Let's wash up." He smiled. Nodding your head you let him place you in the tub. Once the water was to your liking he slid in behind you, allowing you to lay back against his sweat covered chest.</p><p>"I'm happy these times are rare, I feel as if I would be wheelchair bound by you." You giggled, nuzzling back against him.</p><p>"I wanna try a few other poses next time." He beamed happily from behind you. You felt him start to wash your body, your legs happy for the rest. It was going to be a long few days. How were you expected to dance at the next RFA party?</p><p>You know what, you had time to heal. It wouldn't take longer than a day. Hopefully Yoosung could keep his demons at bay for the next four days, can't he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>